Identidad robada
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Nadie vio cómo ex líderes de gimnasio, el Trío Sombra, se abrazaba bajo la lluvia llorando y sonriendo, temerosos de lo que iba a pasar con ellos desde ese momento en adelante, pero determinados a llegar hasta el final./Participa de del reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak"


_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible OoC, Game!verse, final abierto. El OoC lo justifico diciendo que estos jóvenes están deprimidos (?)_  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participa de del reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak"  
Ok, he conseguido hacer esto, ¡lamento mucho si parece demasiado simple! La verdad, aunque tuve tiempo para subirlo no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ahora, en vacaciones y enferma me tocó presentar, al menos no quería quedar mal fallando con el reto (ya mucho tengo con Kecleorama), ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste!_

* * *

 **Capítulo único  
Identidad robada  
—*—*—*—**

Una fuerte y torrencial lluvia era suficiente para dejar a ciudad Gres en pausa, todas las personas que paseaban por las calles con sus Pokémon se encontraban refugiadas o en sus casas o en el centro Pokémon, nadie en su sano juicio saldría fuera con los fuertes vientos que amenazaban con arrancar los árboles del suelo, sin embargo, frente al que una vez fue un Gimnasio Pokémon se encontraba una persona tranquilamente parada con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ni la ventisca ni la lluvia parecían afectarle, simplemente observaba la gran edificación sin expresión en el rostro, como en una especie de trance.

Incluso si alguien hubiese estado ahí para verle, posiblemente nadie se le hubiese acercado a entregarle un paraguas o a preguntarle si estaba bien, toda su apariencia y aura emanaba peligro y también una oscuridad que habría alejado incluso a los Pokémon.

La noticia de que el Gimnasio de ciudad Gres iba a cerrar se había extendido por la región como una plaga, si de por sí era ya sorprendente la repentina decisión de los líderes, lo más angustiante era que después de ello no se había vuelto a saber nada de ellos, habían prácticamente desaparecido, pues la única forma en la que lograban contactarse con ellos era por medio de cartas en las que explicaban con vagas y mediocres respuestas su decisión.

Muchos dijeron que se habían mudado de región, otros que se habían fugado y cambiado de identidad, los más descabellados los aseguraban muertos. Vaya sorpresa se llevarían todos al ver al líder de gimnasio Zeo esa noche de lluvia observando sin vida su antiguo gimnasio que tenía un enorme letrero de "se vende" en la puerta.

Muchas cosas habían pasado los últimos dos años, desde la desaparición del nuevo campeón, N y los dos Pokémon legendarios… hasta la reaparición del equipo Plasma, en unos días se cumplirían tres años y empezaría la liga Pokémon, prontamente tendrían un nuevo campeón; pero eso no importaba, ni la desaparición de Touya, ni la marcha de N, tampoco le importaba qué pasó, iba a pasar o estaba pasando con Reshiram y Zekrom.

En la mente de Zeo simplemente estaba un solo suceso que le marcó de por vida a él y sus hermanos: el momento en el que tuvieron que ir a enfrentarse contra los siete sabios, cuando fueron convocados por los demás líderes pidiendo ayuda.

Bel había sido muy amable al cubrirlos diciendo que la causa de su falta fue porque "estaban muy lejos", pero a raíz de eso hubo muchos inconvenientes con los demás líderes de gimnasio quienes no podían creer que esa de verdad había sido su excusa.

Aún recordaba cómo Millo les había comentado su enfrentamiento contra el Trío Sombra buscando excusarse, excusa que pareció ser tan convincente que usaron también para explicar su decisión de cerrar el gimnasio a causa de su honor perdido con aquel encuentro.

Aquello había sido tan falso como cierto.

—Zeo —la voz de uno de sus hermanos rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba, a pesar de ser opacada por la fuerte lluvia, le había escuchado claro y fuerte—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El pelirrojo se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro triste y cansado de Maíz, llevaba un paraguas y un traje negro, parecía que esos meses habían podido lograr lo que años no hicieron con él, su sonrisa tranquila era reemplazada por una mueca triste y sus ojos azules que antes desbordaban picardía simplemente estaban tan opacos como sus ánimos.

Aunque no era como si pudiese decir demasiado acerca de la apariencia de su hermano, apostaba que él estaba incluso peor.

—Pasaba y quise venir a ver —respondió de forma seca volviendo a ver el edificio en venta.

Escuchó el suspiro cansado de Maíz y los pasos de éste, no le dijo nada, simplemente se quedó a su lado observando el lugar con tristeza, en circunstancias normales habrían empezado una pelea, Maíz intentando llevarlo a casa y Zeo quejándose de que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, no obstante, no tenían la energía no tenían las ganas ni tampoco el ánimo para continuar como si todo siguiese siendo lo mismo.

Ya no les quedaba nada, no les quedaba ni los amigos ni su familia… el equipo Plasma había muerto y posiblemente los líderes no querían saber nada de ellos.

Aún recordaban cuando fueron recogidos de aquel oscuro orfanato por el hombre alto de cabello verde que se presentó como su protector, recordaban cómo le juraron lealtad a ese hombre y cómo paso por paso le ayudaron y acompañaron a crear su pequeño reino. Recordaban a Getchis, recordaban cuando se les entregó por primera vez sus trajes oscuros y esas enormes pelucas blancas que cubrirían su identidad.

No podían decir que estaban orgullosos de todas las cosas que había hecho, pero jamás negarían que esos fueron los mejores años de sus vidas, aquellos años en los que se sintieron parte de algo.

 _—Son parte del futuro._

Eso les había dicho Getchis con una mirada blanda y dulce como la que un padre le da a su hijo, un padre que jamás pensaron que fuesen a tener.

Tres momentos fueron los más importantes en la vida de los trillizos, jamás lo comentaban entre ellos, pero era claro que compartían la misma opinión.

El primer momento fue cuando fueron recogido por Getchis del horrible orfanato, cuando éste les brindó una casa, comida, ropa, calor y un propósito, una razón de ser.

El segundo fue cuando le juraron lealtad a él y sus ideales, cuando prometieron ante éste y su nuevo Rey (N) que les seguirían hasta el fin del mundo. Ese día fue cuando se probaron las ropas negras y las pelucas blancas y empezaron a operar como el temible Trío Sombra, fieles seguidores de Getchis y todos sus ideales.

El tercero fue cuando fueron aceptados como líderes de gimnasio. Ese momento en el que las personas que estaban a su alrededor por primera vez no gritaron espantadas o enojadas, cuando les aplaudieron como si hubiesen hecho una gran proeza o salvado a algún niño, cuando los demás líderes los felicitaron y les recibieron como parte de una nueva y gran familia.

Ser líderes en un inicio había sido una fachada, una forma de mantener enterado al equipo Plasma de lo que ocurría dentro de la Liga, no obstante, con el tiempo las cosas empezaron a cambiar, sus pensamientos y sentimientos también.

Cuando Millo, Zeo y Maíz empezaron a pensar como los líderes de Gimnasio y empezaron a conocer a todo tipo de personas algo nuevo surgió en ellos, fue entonces cuando abrieron su cafetería que todos sus ideales del equipo Plasma empezaron a enfrentarse contra sus experiencias como líderes.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una misión de infiltración terminaría con ellos atendiendo felizmente a miles de personas?

—Me gusta este lugar —fueron esas las palabras que Zeo recordaba haber dicho después de un arduo día de trabajo en la cafetería-gimnasio.

Mientras que Maíz asintió estando de acuerdo, Millo hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que justamente, compartía los sentimientos de sus hermanos.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de su expresión y comprendieron entonces que algo andaba muy mal con ellos. Se dieron cuenta que el Trío Sombra se había separado de los líderes de gimnasio de ciudad Gres.

Quisieron creer que eso no supondría ningún problema para ellos, aún podían vivir como líderes y servir a Getchis, pensaron, o más bien, Zeo les intentó hacer creer que podrían vivir con ello, que lo lograrían sin necesidad de cruzar en algún momento ambas responsabilidades… lamentablemente se equivocaron, de eso se dieron cuenta el mismo día en el que les llamaron los líderes pidiendo ayuda para detener a los siete sabios, para ayudar a Touya y sus amigos; y luego les llamó Getchis requiriendo sus servicios.

Claramente, su decisión fue ir a servir a Getchis, habían cosas que no habían cambiado, su lealtad al hombre que les dio un futuro seguía siendo igual de fuerte, sin embargo, eso no evitó que tuviesen un gran dilema moral después de ello, tan grande que les hizo renunciar a sus lugares como líderes.

El tiempo pasó, dos años después fueron contactados de nuevo pidiendo sus servicios como Trío Sombra, ellos, ansiosos por una misión, por una motivación, aceptaron inmediatamente, aquel llamado había sido como una luz entre la horrorosa penumbra que habían vivido desde que pusieron su gimnasio en venta.

Conocieron entonces a Mei Shiina, la chica que posiblemente sería coronada como campeona de Teselia en unos días, aquella que se enfrentó a ellos sin temor, a ellos y a todo el equipo Plasma, ella desenmascaró a Getchis como el sucio hombre que era, N restauró al equipo Plasma y ellos… fueron olvidados.

Así fue como Zeo llegó donde estaba en ese momento, bajo la lluvia frente al vacío establecimiento que una vez fue tan querido para ellos. Maíz no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué estaba pensando su hermano.

Les habían robado sus metas, sus sueños, la razón de su vida, ya no eran el Trío Sombra y ya no eran los asombrosos trillizos líderes de gimnasio… ¿qué eran entonces? Les habían robado las dos identidades que tuvieron y las dos únicas que habían conocido. Aquello era un dilema.

—Hermanos —una tercera voz les llamó, Millo había llegado con otra sombrilla hasta donde ellos se encontraban, con ésta cubrió a Zeo. Si Maíz lucía triste y Zeo no expresaba nada, Millo estaba destrozado, de los tres, éste parecía haber envejecido años en ese tiempo—. Debemos irnos.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó Zeo casi por inercia, no sabían si estaba ahí o en otro lugar, parecía que lo estaban perdiendo.

—No creo que el señor N nos vaya a recibir —comentó Maíz de forma suave.

—No volveremos con el señor N —negó Millo, sabiendo que la pregunta de Zeo había sido un en serio, no tenían lugar al cual volver, los únicos techos que habían conocido era el de los cuarteles del equipo Plasma y el gimnasio que estaba en venta—, vamos al hotel.

Allí se habían estado refugiando en el corto tiempo que estarían en Teselia, Millo había estado pensando muy duro a dónde podría marcharse con sus hermanos, qué podría hacer por ellos, ¿cómo empezar y dónde empezar una vida nueva? Entre más lo pensaba menos conseguía una respuesta, necesitaba un rumbo, alguien que le guiara a él y a sus hermanos.

Maíz hizo el ademán de seguirlo, pero ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron a Zeo caminar hacia el gimnasio y sentarse en las escaleras de éste.

El chico de cabello azul miró a su hermano con cansancio y Millo suspiró.

—Zeo, nos vamos.

Él se abrazó las piernas quedándose en posición fetal, el agua a esas alturas poco le importaba, escondió su cara en sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Zeo —repitió Millo con más fuerza.

Otra vez, éste solamente negó.

Maíz se acercó lentamente a su hermano, le tocó el hombro buscando que levantara su cabeza, pero simplemente obtuvo que empezara a negar repetidamente con la cabeza, le miró con preocupación.

—Nos vamos a enfermar, tenemos que irnos.

—No quiero… —dijo en un susurro quebrado, por primera vez en semanas se le escuchaba transmitir un sentimiento, sin embargo, era doloroso escucharlo con ese tono de aflicción, pidiendo entre sollozos ayuda— me quiero quedar aquí.

Maíz quiso decirle que se tenían que marchar, ya no eran líderes de gimnasio y posiblemente nunca iban a poder luchar de nuevo, su espíritu se había roto, pero aun así, había algo que los ataba a ese lugar, algo más que su misión de infiltración o la emoción de pertenecer a algo tan grande.

—Maíz —le llamó Millo.

Pero Maíz simplemente le miró con los ojos húmedos y con una expresión de súplica que le rompió el corazón. Maíz tampoco se quería ir, ¿y para qué negarlo? Él tampoco.

Miró al cielo mojándose un poco el rostro, las gotas de lluvia ocultaron sus lágrimas y poco a poco dejó el paraguas de lado, después de todo, como Zeo, ya no le importaba mojarse.

De los tres, Millo siempre había sido el más maduro, el que tenía que velar por la salud de los tres, el que de alguna forma los lideraba y en esos momentos Millo sabía que alejarse del gimnasio no iba a ser bueno para ellos.

Tragó en seco ahogando su llanto y se esforzó por darles una sonrisa, aunque fuera chueca y bastante forzada, consiguió llamar la atención de Maíz y con éste también la de Zeo, por alguna razón, se sentía confortante ver a uno de los tres sonreír nuevamente por más falso que fuese.

—Entonces quedémonos —propuso temblorosamente—, quedémonos aquí.

Zeo pareció sorprenderse con sus palabras, un brillo se asomó nuevamente por sus ojos. Maíz, aunque estaba igual de sorprendido, no tardó en preguntar con preocupación: —¿Podemos? Ya no somos líderes…

—Jamás volveremos a ser líderes —dijo Millo asintiendo—, y tampoco… —suspiró, era duro de aceptar— seremos el Trío sombra… ¿qué tal simplemente ser Millo, Zeo y Maíz? —Sonrió nuevamente, aun llorando— Simplemente camareros.

No hubo una respuesta negativa, simplemente sonrisas tímidas y llantos, no les quedaba nada más, simplemente estaban ellos, un establecimiento vacío y el deseo de pertenecer a un lugar.

Nadie vio cómo ex líderes de gimnasio, el Trío Sombra, se abrazaba bajo la lluvia llorando y sonriendo, temerosos de lo que iba a pasar con ellos desde ese momento en adelante, pero determinados a llegar hasta el final.


End file.
